Hainan (Doomsday Report)
) 海南和雷州 ( ) Haihiap he Lûi-chiu ( ) |image_flag = Webia flag.png |alt_flag = |image_flag2 = |alt_flag2 = |image_coat = National Emblem of the Republic of Hainan (Proposal).png |alt_coat = |symbol_type = National arms |national_motto = 繁荣与和平 ( ) |national_anthem = |royal_anthem = |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = |alt_map = |map_caption = |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = |largest_city = capital |official_languages = , , |demonym = Hainanese |regional_languages = , |ethnic_groups = |ethnic_groups_year = 2010 |government_type = |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Wei Liucheng |leader_title2 = Premier |leader_name2 = Ma Chen |legislature = Parliament |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = National Assembly |sovereignty_type = Independence |sovereignty_note = from |established_event1 = |established_date1 = April 18, 1984 |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |established_event3 = |established_date3 = |established_event4 = |established_date4 = |membership = |membership_type = Sovereign state |area = |area_km2 = 41,061.47 |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 5,230,000 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = 2018 |population_census = 5,223,986 |population_census_year = 2015 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI = |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |currency = Hainanese yuan (元) |currency_code = HNY |time_zone = ICT |utc_offset = +7 |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy |drives_on = Right |cctld = |iso3166code = |official_website = |calling_code = +85 |patron_saint = }} Hainan and Leizhou ( : 繁荣与和平, : 繁荣与和平, : Haihiap he Lûi-chiu), commonly known as Hainan, is a sovereign nation located on the island of Hainan and the Leizhou peninsula. It is a constitutional located on the . The nation consists of 20 country-level divisions, three of which (Haikou, Sanya, Leizhou) being county-level cities. It shares a border with Guangxi to the north, as well as a maritime border with Vietnam. Hainan has a total area of 41,061.47 square kilometers. Hainan's largest city is its capital, . Other major cities include , and . As a result of it's unique culture, Hainan was one of the first Chinese survivor communities to declare independence. Declaring it in 1984 under the name the Republic of Hainan, Hainan came to incorporate the isolated Leizhou peninsula. With the opening of the economy in the 1990's, Hainan has gained a moderate economy and a growing tourism sector, particularely from the CANZ. During the nation's infancy, Hainan was only beleagured by a few refugees from the Taishan and Coastal Guangxi areas, as well as a minor number of Vietnamese, the nuclear attack on Zhanjiang blocking off more refugees from Guangdong from arriving. The prefectures of Haikou and Sanya saw what had happened and declared martial law, in hope a Chinese government would have survived. However, as 1984 arrived, it was clear that China hadn't survived and that Hainan had no central government to contact. As such, the communist leadership declared Hainan an independent state, and promised to gradually give the people of Hainan democracy. While it began contacting many nations around itself, Hainan discovered a large part of survivors on the Leizhou peninsula, and the peninsula was incorportated into the nation, and the name was changed to the State of Hainan and Leizhou. After a trade deal in 2001, protests across the island lead to Hainan being turned into a democraticb republic, with a capitalistic economy and has been developing a strong tourism and agricultural industry. It has become part of a trade community with Vietnam and Yunnan, and has become a large agricultural country. The country is currently facing few disputes, but has been both in political conflict with Taiwan and Siberia. Etymology Geography History Demographics Culture Economy Infrastructure and transportation Government and politics Education Footnotes ) • |Northeast = Wasteland (former ) • |East = |Southeast = |South = |Southwest = Vietnam (maritime) • |West = Vietnam (maritime) • |Northwest = Guangxi • }} Category:Doomsday Report Category:Hainan (Doomsday Report)